


tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

by aelisheva



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Because I don't know, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, it's an au where disney world exists in the show's universe, the gang goes to disney world, this isn't a modern au by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Of all the things Princess Frosta had seen in her life, the most surprising by far was Adora eating a churro at a table by herself at Disney World, a blank expression on her face and Mickey-ears hat on her head. (Upon closer inspection, the hat had a sparkly pink tiara on it.)





	tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?

Of all the things Princess Frosta had seen in her life, the most surprising by far was Adora eating a churro at a table by herself at Disney World, a blank expression on her face and Mickey-ears hat on her head. (Upon closer inspection, the hat had a sparkly pink tiara on it.)

 

Frosta (and two of her personal guards) was walking through an alley of restaurants in Fantasyland when she saw Adora seated at a table to her right. As soon as they made eye contact, Adora jumped up in her seat and motioned Frosta over with a jerking arm. Frosta quickly scuttled over, guards racing behind her to catch up, and sat down in the seat across from her. 

 

The older princess threw down her hat and leaned across the table. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "It isn't safe!"

 

 

"What do you mean it isn't safe? Even if my guards weren't here with me, I'd feel totally fine. This entire park's been packed all day, but no one who's come in is a Horde member." She rolled her eyes. The Horde probably didn't even know about this place.

 

"Yeah, but not yet. Glimmer and Bow explained the whole thing to me. The Horde is planning an attack somewhere around Orlando, so we need to scout out every single possible...." Her face fell. "Son of a bitch, they tricked me into going to Disney World."

 

Frosta started to burst out laughing. She couldn't help it! And at least the distraction stopped her two guards from trying to _cover her ears_ from the swears. "Sorry! Sorry, it's just the way you said that." She made her voice into a low deadpan.  _"Son of a bitch, they tricked me into going to Disney World. In The Horde, they never taught you what fun is."_  
  


Adora crossed her arms. "Hey! They did _too._  Also, I don't talk like that."

 

Frosta looked down. "Sorry. I didn't really mean to tease you."

 

"It's okay, I totally get it...Also, they really did prank me. I really did believe we were on a stakeout."

 

"It's true," Glimmer added as she and Bow approached the table. "You should have seen her when we got in line to talk to Sleeping Beauty! She was so solemn you'd think she was on a real diplomatic mission." She shook her head. "Though she would make an interesting addition to the Alliance."

 

Bow scoffed. "Sure, but what would she even do in battle? Sleep through it?"

 

Glimmer put her hands on her hips. "Her prince broke the curse at the end of the movie, so she doesn't sleep that much anymore, _Bow."_ She jokingly nudged him.

 

"Well, excuse me for not knowing my Disney Princess lore," Bow laughed.

 

"Not even the lore for Merida?" Frosta asked. "Bow, you have to at least like the one who likes archery."

 

"Eh. Her technique is sloppy."

 

"She hit a bulls-eye by splitting another bulls-eyed arrow clean in half!"

 

"Can we discuss the logistics of arrow trajectory some other time??" Adora almost groaned.

 

Bow grinned. "Aw, is someone mad because we pranked them into going to Disney World?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Would a Mickey ice cream make you feel better?"

 

"....Yeah."

 

Frosta raised her hand. "Ooh! I want one too!"

 

"Me too!" Glimmer added.

 

Adora scoffed. "Glimmer, you just had like two churros!"

 

"So did you!" Glimmer did a little spin. "We've got to live it up, Adora, we're on _vacation!"_

 


End file.
